Time was here
by unsettled
Summary: Naruto,demon leader of the infamous gang Hantei is repeatedly haunted by dreams,people,and memories that just won't let the past die. Hes getting closer and closer to the brink of insanity without any hopes of regaining himself from the darkness..
1. The demon leader!

**1st**** fan fiction ever, err…hit me with all you got? [: reviews are appreciated as well as constructive criticism but retarded flames will not be appreciated. Uh spur of the moment idea. D: I hate editing, Hmm, updates will be coming in very slow but reviews will definitely help make it faster !! !Sorry if this doesn't make sense ._. I tend not to, please inform me about any mistakes I have made or something. Enjoy. [=**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_**Her pale soft skin was slick from the rain combined with her perspiration and her long blue locks of hair trailed behind her as she sprinted into the woods as far as she could desperately trying to distance herself from something…or someone. Alas, she wouldn't get far.**_

_**He snarled out, furious from her opposition . "I can tell behind that fucking tree over there ya know…come out now or I'll kill you!"**_

_**A tiny giggle escaped her mouth as soon as those absurd words escaped from his mouth. She knew he was angry at her, she knew that he should really be killing her in the most painful way as possible because of all of the times she relentlessly tortured him…but she also knew that if he has still the same person as he was, then he would never…ever…kill her. A bitter smile full of sadness found its way on her face. " If so then please…kill me."**_

_**He groaned. Had he been so despicable in his past life that the gods decided to punish him and put him into this predicament?? He tried a different approach. "Come to me tiny, please…" His voice was soft and full of misery. "Just let me see you up close…as a birthday present to me?" **_

_**She laughed. "You don't even know when your own birthday is." **_

_**He glared at the tree stump she was behind evilly. Then he muttered dejectedly "You owe me a lot of birthday presents though.."**_

_**She smiled a little bit but a frown b quickly replaced her little smile. "Stop it." **_

"_**Stop making you smile behi-?"**_

"_**Yes, stop it"**_

"_**Let me see you then"**_

_**And he did see her.**_

_**First he looked at her smile. **_

_**Second he smiled.**_

_**Third he grinned**_

_**Then he remembered something and a frown appeared on his lips.**_

_**Suddenly he was consumed with rage and sorrow. Why the hell was he sitting on the grass staring at this girl?!?! He should have slit her throat and fed her to the crows as soon as she came out of her hiding spot! She did, of course deserve it after she plunged her dagger in and out of his gut, determined to murder him. 'That little bitch, I'LL KILL HER' **_

_**Malice and bloodlust stuck to the air… She could see it manifest itself and wrap and slowly consume the bleeding man in front of her. He hissed out anxiously hoping to justify all the pain she caused him. "For everything you've done to me, I think you should die. Especially since you're the reason why I'm bleeding all over the ground here" She flinched. Another wave of emotions hit him. **_

"_**Why?" **_

"_**Why what?"**_

"_**You know."**_

"…………"

_**Swiftly he pounced at her and laid on her, preventing any quick escape or movement from the trapped girl. Bloody red eyes stared deeply into her lavender eyes. **_

_**She was mesmerized, trapped in his menacing pools of red. She could feel it too, his eyes spoke nothing of but suffering, the anger, the pure hatred, and the sense of betrayal. **_

_**For a second she saw a hint of longing but dismissed it.**_

"_**How could you Rika?" **_

_**She felt something wet on her cheek. **_

"_**How could you?"**_

_His face was contorted with pain. He breathed heavily and unevenly and his whole body shook._

"_**ANSWER ME!" **_

_She thought. 'His eyes were full of sadness and longing'_

"_I-" _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"**WAKE UP YOU STUPID BITCH!" **

"Ugh…fuck" Naruto groaned. "Did you have to be so loud Ino?"

Ino frowned. "You look like shit. And yes I did, I tried waking you up in less louder terms, but you wouldn't wake up." She grinned. "Anyways and I quote 'If I don't wake up you may scream-'

"I got it. Shut up already."

Ino's grin quickly turned into another frown. "Did you have another dream again Naruto-sama?" Her eyes found their way to the beads of perspiration trickling down his face and body. Not to mention the pained and worried look on his face. 'He probably did.'

"I'll go get you some water" As Ino tried to leave his hand gripped her arm tightly.

He glared at her. A barely audible mumble escaped his lips. "Yea I did… It was more detailed though…I…"

He frowned slightly at his inability to think of what to say.

Regaining his composure Naruto explained again in his monotone voice. "I could feel the man's emotions more strongly, and I saw more." Noticing Ino's slightly pained look, he let go of her wrist and his gaze softened. "You don't need to get me anything, just go get ready for school."

"Of course Naruto-sama!" Ino smiled, content with how her boss was acting now. She giddily ran out of his room; after kissing his forehead.

Naruto let out a sigh. 'I need some ramen.' He slipped out from under his covers and brushed his teeth, after that he quickly wore his "customized" school uniform with a

grin that nearly reached both sides of his face.

Nothing was better than having his gang crest on the back of his uniform (with slightly trimmed orange pockets and sleeves.) It was completely amusing how students eyes would bulge out and they would shake, shiver, and/or piss in fear as they saw the mighty symbol of the Hantei gang.

'And last but not least, my 2 pistols.' He chuckled darkly. 'Hopefully a dumbass will try to pick a fight with me.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura."

"You've got 3 meetings, 2 challenges, and there have been rumors of an illegal weapon business down by the bridge in the abandoned storage facility. Oh and there are 3 clients and 2 bounties for you."

"….." Naruto, very unpleased muttered childishly "Why only 2 challenges!?!"

Sakura glared at him menacingly before replying. "Because you fucking scared the shit out of them, that's why!" Very pissed off, Sakura drew a deep breath and gritted out "Anything else you need boss?…"

Naruto flashed a devilishly handsome grin. "Actually yes, I need you to write down the specific times of the three meetings, give me all the data I will need about the two bounties, and uh… give me all the information on the people I'll be talking to Sa. ku. ra. Chan!"

2 steps……

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Stop.

"YES BOSS?"

"Get me some ramen."

"We're in school though, so that will be quite difficult…"

"Oh yea!"

"……"

10 steps closer to the door…..

"Hey.."

STOP.

"What?……"

"Stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles."

"…"

"Are you okay Sakura?"

Hand touches the door knob.

"Hey Sakura."

PAUSE

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT??!!"

"Sasuke is in room 52, go find him.." Naruto winks and grins. "Tell him I told him he owes me some ramen." Naruto was answered by a rustling of papers and a WHAM. He huffed, slightly peeved at Sakura's lack of a thank you. 'Poor Sasuke, she'll probably beat the living daylights out of him for not calling her last night.' He snickered. 'Then he'll have to "make it up" to her!'

He stared at his watch and cursed under his breath. He was already at school and class wouldn't start for another 30 minutes. No matter, he'd just have to kill time with Ino.

He shuffled out of the empty room with an arrogant smile and sniffed.

"I think I'll go get some ramen after school."

---------------------------------------------

Ino moaned. ."Mmffff N-Naruto-sama.."

"Sh Ino." He muttered softly, and quickly captured her lips again, muffling her soft sweet moans. The soft kisses soon turned into an intense make out session and when it seemed as though Naruto would rip her clothes off and take her right there on the desk…

"Please stop sucking face with your fellow classmate, class has already started Uzumaki-san."

A bone chilling atmosphere entered the classroom as the teacher and Naruto entered their all out staring contest.

5 minutes later

Naruto blinked. "DAMN YOU SENSEI!!!" He lowered his head on his desk, pouting about his defeat.

----Class ended----

Students erupted with joy, it was the end of class! As everyone slowly got up to leave the teacher slowly closed his book and sighed. "Oh yes, we'll be getting a new exchanged student tomorrow, so be extra good to her."

Of course everyone except for Naruto had left so what did it matter?

"Naruto, you're dismissed, please leave."

Engrossed with his drawing of ramen eating people Naruto muttered. "Shut up, I'm busy."

He replied rather icily. "**You have more important matters, such as meeting the Hyuuga's and the-AUGHHH." **The teacher grimaced as he touched his shoulder, his fingers red.

"Old man, the bullet hit your shoulder…THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LODGED IN YOUR HEAD!!" Naruto grinned maniacally. " I'LL KILL YOU!!" Crazed laughter filled the classroom as Naruto held the trigger.

"_**DON'T KILL ME !!" Blood drenched his shirt and blood clung to his sun kissed hair.. He kneeled down sobbing. Drip. Drip. Drip. "Mommy?" He blinked, "mommy, it won't leave me alone!" Naruto stroked his mother's hair. "Why are you so cold mommy?" His mother smiled weakly. "don't cry son…it'll go away soon, don't…….." She fell limp, eyes devoid of life, stared at her blood soaked son. **_

"_**Why?…..Why does your blood smell so nice mommy?" **_

_**-----------------------------------**_

"Ugh…" Naruto groaned and eyed his surroundings quickly. He was in his room laying on his bed…"I thought I was in the classroom…"

"The teacher carried you back to headquarters.." Ino sighed. "He gave me a note and…w-w-well…what the hell happened?! Naruto you were unconscious!"

He stared at her angrily, eyes gleaming dangerously "Leave the note here"

Ino quickly placed the note right next to him and left, closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama."

He sat on the edge of his bed for a few seconds glaring at the note right next to him.

Slowly, oh so very slowly he roughly grabbed the note. Growling and crumpling it only seconds after he read it…

"Naruto-sama." Sakura sighed already knowing what his answer would already be. "The challengers are here…If you're tired I can reschedule with them?.." '1, 2, 3!'

Naruto yelled. "HELL NO, BRING ME MY KATANA, I'LL FUCKING CUT THEM UP."

Sakura sighed. Naruto was going to leave bloodstains everywhere…Whatever, she wasn't going to clean it up. Naruto rushed down the stairs grinning wildly and waving his katana around like a mad man…which he was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto slowly unsheathed his katana. "Are you two ready?" Sweaty nervous hands gripped their guns as the two move their heads up and down vigorously.

His clear sapphire eyes flicker to dark red.. Dark red eyes that promise death. Quickly getting into a stance he grins. **"COME AT ME!!"**

'**You two will help sate my bloodlust.'**

'**So die quickly and give me your blood!'**

And the butchering of the two poor fools who dared to challenge the Demon leader of Hantei began.

A.N

K, end for now, tell me how you like it :p or how do you did not. This was probably very annoying to the readers who were very confused about Naruto. Everything will be explained o_o. But as of now Naruto is the gang leader of an infamous gang, Hantei. He's nicknamed the Demon leader because he loves fighting so much, and he's pretty crazy about blood. Naruto is kind of messed up. He suffers from these weird dreams and flashbacks that shake him up.. Uh yea, Naruto, as leader of this infamous gang has to meet with other gang leaders, create alliances, and make sure there's nothing wrong with his gang, and people challenge him all the time to take his spot as the leader or they just want to try to kill him. Woot o: I finally made a story. ^^


	2. Who do you think you are?

Ahh I've been getting some motivation to continue writing this Dx though. Iunno is it bad? Is it good? Please review and help me decide if I should just keep on updating or just discontinue this! Enjoy :p TY NARUTOS VIXEN [:

_Naruto slowly unsheathed his katana. "Are you two ready?" Sweaty nervous hands gripped their guns as the two move their heads up and down vigorously. _

_His clear sapphire eyes flicker to dark red.. Dark red eyes that promise death. Quickly getting into a stance he grins. __**"COME AT ME!!"**_

'_**You two will help sate my bloodlust…'**_

'_**So die quickly and give me your blood!'**_

_And the butchering of the two poor fools who dared to challenge the Demon leader of Hantei began._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto sighed. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration how long had been since he lost all control? Images flashed in his head as he thought about the two.

_Flashback-_

_Naruto cackled wildly and sped toward the two at inhumane speeds. he howled loudly. __**"IF YOU WON'T KILL ME YOU'LL DIE!!"**_

_The slightly overweight man with the machine gun was sweating bullets. He could sense the bloodlust rolling of the blond haired boy in waves._

_He screamed. "KEV, HE'S FUCKING CRAZY, FUCKING SHOOT HIM IN THE BALLS!" Said man grinned foolishly and chuckled. "Calm the fuck down man, he's just a freak, I'll-" _

_Suddenly Naruto's katana had imbedded itself deeply into Kev's arm before he could continue. Howling in agony Kev gripped his arm tightly. "Y-y-you bas…tard…" Kev's other hand digged into his pockets hurriedly, obviously trying to find something. Naruto did not let him find whatever Kev was trying to find. _

_Stepping on his head he spoke softly but dangerously. _

"_**You'll do what?" **__He sneered. __**"Did you actually believe the Demon leader could die so easily by a pair of weaklings?" **__Stepping on his head harder he continued. __**" You were stupid to rely on that fat ass of a friend of yours over there. Here I am, so very close to killing you and all your friend can do is cower in a corner and piss his pants. Though I have to admit…his fear smells so intoxicating." **_

_Smiling happily Naruto continued. __**"I hope you didn't have a family Kev." **__And a deafening crack filled the arena. _

_Sighing, Naruto sat on the…dead body of Kev. __**"Damn, I went too easy on your friend." **_

_Head cocked towards to the only other man standing alive on the stage. __**"Eh. Aren't you going to avenge your friend or something?" **_

_Apparently the man was shocked from his friends death. He stood there staring at his friend's crumpled body. "Kevin……" he softly mumbled. _

_He scratched his chin in thought. __**"You're trash. You're useless, you're a coward, and the worst thing about you that pisses me off is…YOU'RE WEAK!" **__Naruto angrily kicked Kev's head. __**"Pitiful, you're killing my appetite. **__Spitting, Naruto asked. __**"What's your name? I always like to know their names before I kill them." **_

_He blinked. Hands red from clenching his machine gun tight, he stepped closer to Naruto._

_Forcing laughter to escape from his mouth he roared. "Don't act like you're so bad ass fool! He took a deep breath before continuing. "YOU HAVEN'T EVEN KILLED ME YET!"_

_Naruto stared angrily at first but then he chuckled. __**"That's because I was so busy sitting on your little friend fat ass." **__He started to slowly pull out the katana and stabbed Kev's; already lifeless body again. He began to trace the fresh dark blood on Kev's arm. Licking his fingers quickly he scowled darkly. Face scrunched up in disgust he said. __**"Too pure…" **__He sighed and shaked his head. __**"He would have been a great member for Hantei…"**__ He smiled wickedly.__** "I think your blood will taste a shitload better though!"**_

"……" _Trembling from anger at Naruto's words the man screamed. "DON'T YOU DARE DEFILE KEV LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD." His eyes screaming for blood he began to shoot wildly at Naruto. Closing his eyes tightly he began to laugh crazily. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!" _

_Deafening shots filled the air as the man still kept shooting at Naruto through all the smoke. _

_When he ran out of bullets he grinned triumphantly. "Ha……hahaha!! I showed you didn't I you little bastard!!" He stared at the smoke. "I, ANTHONY HAVE KILLED YOUR MIGHTY DEMON LEADER. COME OUT !" _

_Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and the rest of the core members of Hantei bursted in laughter. _

_Ino sneered. " Like he'd let a few bullets kill him." _

_Sasuke, Shino, and Sakura stared at Anthony, disgusted at his foolishness. "The smoke is clearing."_

_When the smoke had cleared a little a figure appeared. Naruto grinned wickedly. __**"Not even a scratch Anthony." **_

_Shocked witless, Anthony mustered up some of the dignity and pride he had and managed to stutter out. " I -I…I fucking shot you though…_

_Naruto sighed and twirled his katana around. __**"It wasn't me you shot." **__He pointed to the body littered with bullet holes, a blood of pool resting around it. Naruto pleasantly walked towards the body. _

"_**Splish Splash"**__ He smirked and grabbed the body, eyeing the blood that was surrounding the boots now, dyeing it crimson red. He grabbed the body of what used to be Kev and smiled. __**"Kev looks badass now. Look at all these bullet holes that just completely fucked up his body." **__He sneered. __**" Look what you did to your friend Anthony." **_

_Anthony and the many other Hantei gang members who took a closer look at Kev's extremely fucked up body regretted their actions seconds later. Holes adorned his whole body while bits of flesh were hanging out of his eye socket. His eyes were replaced with bullets and well…things were hanging out…_

_It was disturbing for many to see. The body was beyond recognizable.. The weak stomached gang members threw up. The ones who were more used to gore such at this barely managed to just gag and keep their lunch to themselves._

_Anthony was not of the latter. He was screaming through his tears, horrified of how he unintentionally disfigured his friend. Quickly he drew a knife from his pocket, refusing to let himself die in the hands of the horrid demon leader. Aiming for his neck he brought the knife down. _

_Grabbing the knife tightly, preventing it from piercing Anthony's neck he hissed out. __**"Are you really that scared of me? Did you think that if you killed yourself before I could lay my hands on you…that you could preserve any of your 'dignity' as a fighter? You're despicable…Leave NOW. If you want to live you'll get out of my sight and go through that red door, you piece of shit." **__Turning his body away from Anthony's slumped figure, Naruto smirked sadistically. __**'If I let you make it that is.' **_

_Anthony blinked, he was getting out of this hell hole! True, he felt like shit and really wanted to kill Naruto for killing Kev…But that could wait another day. He couldn't miss out on the chance to leave this place ALIVE. Anthony ran towards the door in joy, tripping on his feet by accident. His nerves were that frazzled for him to trip like that. _

_So close, so close._

_Anthony's pace quickened. He was so close... _

_Too bad he didn't know that Naruto was right behind him with an shit eating grin plastered on his face. _

_The members who had been with Naruto long enough were wise to know when to turn their head away quickly. _

_A blood curling howl shook the stage. Naruto laughed sadistically. __**"C'MON ANTHONY YOU'RE ALMOST THERE. CMON REACH FOR IT! HURRY ANTHONY OR YOU'LL DIE!!"**_

_Anthony sobbed uncontrollably. He was howling in pain, oh god why did he hurt so much? …His legs…HE COULDN'T FEEL HIS LEGS. Oh no oh no oh no. He started to moan, afraid to look back. _

_Slowly, he turned his head back, and almost immediately the blood drained from his face as he faced the cold hard truth…Naruto had chopped off his legs. Tears clouded his eyes and he howled, mourning the loss of his legs. As he made his last attempt to grab at the door he choked out. "I-I'm so sorry…Hime…I couldn't do anything...I-" _

_Silence enveloped the arena as Naruto's katana came swishing down. _

_Anthony's time had finally come to an end. Greedily, Naruto began to stab his katana back In forth into Anthony's gut quite thoroughly, enjoying the squelching noise it made. _

_Getting quite bored, Naruto ceased desecrating Anthony's body and gingerly lifted up his katana. Licking the blood off his katana, he kneeled down to Anthony and whispered. __**"Your blood tasted shitty too, but it tasted better than your friend's…" **__Walking away from the carcass he muttered. __**"You were a cowardly but pure fool." **_

_Flashback over- _

Sasuke grunted. "You're the proclaimed leader of the infamous Hantei I expect you to try to fucking control yourself dobe!"

Naruto lying down in a corner growled. "Oh shut it Teme, I already know that. Just tell Sakura to delay the clan meetings with the Hyuugas and the others. I'm not in the mood to talk to them. He thought angrily to himself, pissed and feeling dejected. 'It's not like I'm not pissed that I slaughtered those two guys.'

The next day at school-

_**BRINGGG**_

After another heated staring contest between both handsomely blond teacher and student , class had begun.

"Ahem." The teacher cleared his throat. "I do believe I said AHEM." Still being ignored the teacher thought of other methods of gaining the class's attention. Concocting one of his evil yet equally harebrained schemes he smirked.

Slowly making his way to his very amusing and asleep student he bent his head and whispered. "I hate ramen."

This "very amusing student" twitched with his eyebrows scrunched up. Then roared and began to shake his head violently, obviously objecting against something.

He began to walk forward but his table was in front of him and he accidentally pushed his table down and ended up toppling down upon it.

"YOWWWWW" Alerting and startling all of his classmates he finally woke up with a huge headache and huffed. 'How the hell did I end up on my table?'

"Thank you for grabbing the class's attention Naruto. You may pick up your table and I'll take it from here." His Teacher smiled, sickening Naruto.

You didn't think the teacher's "very amusing student" wasn't going to be Naruto, probably Japan's 1 ramen fan did you?

"Ok, class although Naruto rudely interrupted me while I was going to make an announcement I'll say it again."

If looks could kill the teacher would be dead and all of his students would cheer.

"We have 5 new students, all coming from America. Be nice to them." While reading his orange book he droned on. "Go introduce yourself."

A very petite pale girl with very unique eyes wearing the school uniform stepped besides the teacher.

She breathed haughtiness as she started to introduce herself. Naruto snorted at the class's humorous reactions to the shorty. 'What a bunch of idiots. But then again, she is the daughter of the highly prestigious, famous, and powerful Hiashi Hyuuga.

"I am Hyuuga Hanabi. You have all heard of me, I'm sure of it." She smiled coldly with a look to match. "Our school year will be very pleasant I assure you…As long as you know your place." Smiling cheerfully she skipped towards Sasuke, and sat right next to him, really peeving off Sakura.

The students sighed. One down four to go…

A boy with freakishly long hair came strolling down and took sat down right next to Hanabi. He spoke with a monotone voice, leaving an icy chill in the air. "My name is Hyuuga Neji."

The girls sighed contentedly, obviously satisfied with this new student. On the downside he has insanely long hair, freaky eyes, and sounds like a robot but on the upside he was hot and in reality, that's all that mattered to those girls.

Next up was a very hot girl with a temper to match. Her hair was in buns and she was also wearing the school uniform…grudgingly. She sat down right behind Hanabi, daring any male…or female to try to oggle at her and live unscathed.

Now last but not least was a very well endowed and taller version of Hyuuga Hanabi. They were actually twins whom looked extremely alike(except for their large height difference.) but were complete opposites personality-wise.

"A-ano…I'm Hyuuga Hinata!" She smiled very cutely, causing many guys to have nose bleeds and fawn over her. Hell, even Sasuke and Naruto thought she was _extremely_ attractive.

"I hope we all have a good time together." She smiled again and walked towards the back of the room. As she was approaching Naruto she tripped. Unable to catch herself she tried to prepare herself for landing on the hard floor…But she landed onto something soft?

"Klutz." Naruto grinned widely as he held the blushing girl in his arms. He mused to himself. 'I do believe she just created a darker shade of red.'

A flustered girl cried out. "Let go of me please Naruto-kun!"

Slowly coming out of his muse he smirked. "Not a good way to say thank you but sure."

He dropped her and sat back onto his seat. Unaware that Neji and Tenten had been glaring at his closeness to Hinata.

She blushed furiously again. "Thank you very much!" Trying to salvage some of her dignity she sat down quickly right next to Naruto.

_School ends-_

The cocky senior Takumi made his way towards Hinata. "You're so hot Hinata-chan."

Pinning her to the wall he whispered lewd disgusting thoughts into her ear. "How do you like to park your car babe? In the garage, backdoor, or the attic?" Believing that her non responsiveness meant that she was shy but wanted to hear more, Takumi went on. Then he began to stroke her hair and grabbed her ass giving it a hard lecherous squeeze.

She twitched restraining herself from something, surprised about his touching….She smiled, ignoring her ass being molested and said. "I'm sorry Takumi-senpai but I don't know you and I'm not looking for a relationship. I'm so flattered by your…..interesting offer but no thank you. If you would please give me some space.."

Takumi growled, pissed off at her rejection. 'No girl rejects me!' He grabbed her arm roughly and gritted out. "You misunderstood me. You will be my BITCH and you will LOVE EVERY SECOND OF IT." Emphasizing on certain words. He grabbed her hair roughly and began to grope her, trying to dominate her.

She was furious, she wouldn't show it but she was completely fucking disgusted by his pigheadedness. She whimpered as he touched a sensitive spot and got her hand ready for a right hook.

She blinked, Takumi was on the floor knocked out with a bleeding nose and a couple of broken teeth. In front of her now were two very pissed off blondes.

"Ino you can go back now, I'll take care of **it**." He stared icily at the unconscious body of Takumi for a few seconds.

Ino cried out in protest. "But…Naruto-sama!"

"Please?" Smiling at her kindly Naruto shooed her and walked toward Hinata. "You okay Klutz?"

She blinked again, looking around to see if he was referring to someone else. Seeing that no one else was here she blushed angrily and grumbled. "It's Hinata you baka."

He grunted, displeased with her nickname for him. "Eh, I'll take you home, it's a couple of minutes away from here right?"

She grinned. "Yea, what are you some stalker?"

He grinned back. "I'm gay dipshit."

She mock gasped. "Really?" Then dropping into a deadpan tone. "I thought so."

Out of comebacks he laughed and admitted defeat. "That was evil Hyuuga!"

They were so busy throwing insults and comments at each other that they didn't even realize they were already at the Hyuuga-manor.

"Kay, we're here. Thanks for walking me home _**baka**_." Smiling cheerfully at him

"WAIT!" His voice was serious. "I saw you, You could have defended yourself. You could have killed him if you wanted to. Why didn't you do anything?!?" He continued. "What are you hiding?"

She blinked at him, surprised at his abrupt question. "I don't know what you're talking about…" She stepped back, fear evident on her face.

"Yes, you do. ANSWER ME!" Naruto was so confused, he saw her every move. She could have punched him and knocked the air out of him. He saw her trying to fight Takumi, but she just fucking smiled at him.

He knew she wasn't in the Hyuuga gang, she wasn't included as the guests he'd be meeting….

Who exactly was she? What was she hiding damn it!?

Gathering her wits she answered very coldly. "You shouldn't stick your nose in my business Naruto, no matter who you are." She continued, looking at him fiercely in the eye. "The question is, what are you hiding Naruto?" She hissed. "When you smile I can tell you're straining yourself but so many people fall for it." She continued softly. "But not me…The question is…Who are you?"

Naruto blinked, startled at her bulls eye observation. Then he dropped down on his knees and threw up. His eyes were blurry and he was breathing unevenly. Hinata Hyuuga, had just triggered something in him and all these things were hitting him. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to shut out these…memories.

_A girl hissed in frustration. "You're such a baka, baka!" _

"_Are you really ready for this Kinan?" And the boy nodded, excited and determined._

"_You're mine." Smirking, a young man swooped down and captured a pair of surprised lips._

"_I'm asking you this because I believe you will regret this.." The elder man shook his head worried. "You will go insane from what your greediness desires." _

"_Let me go please." _

_Two kids held each other tightly, forgetting what their past has done to them. Willing to overlook everything just so that they could continue holding each other. _

_A man wearing an expensive silk robe grinned evilly. Malicious thoughts hanging over his head. He said it loudly, enjoying the slip of the words rolling off his tongue. The joy that would come to him if his words were fulfilled. _

"_**BRING ME HIS HEAD!"**_

_The memory that would be engraved into his mind would be a voice gnawing at him…yelling at him. "You will regret this !"_

Naruto quickly got up onto his two feet, ignoring Hinata's worried looks and questions.

Disoriented and dizzy, Naruto stumbled and nearly crashed into a bush.

"BAKA! Answer me!" Hinata rushed over to Naruto gripping him hard and holding him steady, concern showing all over her face.

Slowly Naruto gathered his bearings and barked at her. "**Get away from me!" **He jumped away from her, as if she was acid and spoke with acid dripping from every single word.

"**Do not ever approach me again Hyuuga." **

He, the demon leader of Hantei was panicking. Hyuuga Hinata was strange, she was dangerous…No one had ever triggered any memories except for _him_…It made him angry and scared. This smiling cute klutz could become a threat to him and it really pissed him off.

He ran away, disappearing quickly and leaving a very surprised and hurt Hyuuga at her home.

That mean tone...and that hateful tone echoed in her head. _"__**Do not ever approach me again Hyuuga." **_She sighed, suddenly depressed about what had just occurred.

'_Shit. We forgot to get rid of the trash.'_

AN.

Lmfao, I'm so sorry. I intended this to come much much sooner then it did! I'm really sorry about that! Thank you so much to my 1st and awesome reviewer narutos vixen! Your review meant a lot to me. Yea the rating went down because I really don't think I want to do a lemon, maybe I'll bump it back up if the violence deserves M-rating? Ah hope you enjoyed [: click the button that says review OR DIE D: jkjk. I can't emphasize this enough…**NARUTO IS NOT A VAMPIRE**. LOLOL IF ANYONE OF YOU THINKS HE'S A VAMPIRE BECAUSE HE'S SO IN LOVE WITH BLOOD YOU'RE WRONG D:! He's just...crazy about it ! ^^


End file.
